<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crafting a Scythe by vetech95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273485">Crafting a Scythe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetech95/pseuds/vetech95'>vetech95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Concepts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV Second Person, You are the OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetech95/pseuds/vetech95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to craft a weapon that's a perfect fit for someone who's a known liar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Concepts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crafting a Scythe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've made dark weapons before, but nothing for someone as contradictory as Belial.</p><p>Dark, dark, night, stars? No, cloudy moonless nights. Nights spent in mourning, as you worked until Kaz came for you, usually some time after dawn. Nights <em>wasted</em>, as your refusal to sleep and dream of yet another funeral impacted your work. Nights spent fighting, as you try to talk sense into Gran. Nights spent wishing age had given you grace, like it had Mama.</p><p>What else is dark? Your early childhood, spent in that dark room, days and nights spent longing for the sounds that came muffled through the window. Curiosity unbridled, when that thief unlocked your chains and you rushed to the storm. Falling and tumbling and scrapping towards that island edge in the night.</p><p>The nights after you were saved, spent in the comfort of Mama &amp; Kaz's care, one of them never being too far when you woke up crying. Nights spent healing, from both your fall and your chronic illness. Nights you were attached to bags of Kaz's biofluid, as you gained strength you never had before.</p><p>You've spent nights on deck, celebrating victories and additions to the crew with equal fervor. You've spent nights in the infirmary, tending to the worried glances of whatever healer was on duty as your wounds mended themselves much quicker than the other skydwellers. You've been spending your nights with Belial recently, and his whim-changing ways.</p><p>Darkness suits him. Night is a time of rest, of peace and quiet, but also of hiding from the hunter. A time spent squirreling away your secrets, waiting for the right person and time to share them. A time for lovers, either for a night or for life, as they intertwine or fight or whisper together in the dark.</p><p>Yes, darkness, with its muddled myriad of symbols and possible meanings, suits Belial just fine.</p><p>You dwell on all this as you make his scythe, trying to figure out a good complement to his personality. You're not convinced he's being honest with you in how he acts. Does he ever let his mask rest, or is he always performing for someone, even himself? Maybe...</p><p>You focus on the more peaceful aspects, on the nervousness that goes with being vulnerable to someone for the first time, the security of having someone to whisper with, the comfort of being known, of having a co-conspirator, of finding shelter in a person as you lick your wounds, of having a place you can rest and call home.</p><p>But that's not enough. The thrill of the chase. The laughter of a secret game. The fear of being found unwillingly and at your wit's end, a fear you've grown familiar with in his company. A mischievous smile that beckons with promises of more, if you can just find the right words.</p><p>All this and more gets put into the weapon.</p><p>Darkness is where the truth goes to hide. The truth of what you are, of how long you've lived, of how easy burying friends has become, of how heavy the knowledge that Gran and Djeeta will decay, will die, still sits in your heart.</p><p>It's where curiosity is allowed to run rampant. The curiosity that pushes you to test the boundaries of what you can do, from imbuing metal with its purpose, to making weapons that can change to match their wielder's size, to altering weapons for the Primarchs, the primals who embody their element almost entirely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something I had running through my head. If I ever get to this part in the game I might include it. Also, a bit of backstory on Beau!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>